candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshmallow Mountains
in in in (unofficial) Immovable blockers on (unofficial) on (unofficial) on (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: A goat named Jimmy is stuck with bubblegum and the Bubblegum Troll is to blame. After episode: Tiffi puts on a horned hat and rams Jimmy with it, freeing him from the bubblegum. New things *Striped candies in sugar chests in introduced in level 726. *Mystery candies in sugar chests is officially introduced in level 728. *Colour bombs in liquorice locks are officially introduced in level 733. *Candy bomb + sugar key cannon is introduced in level 727. *Chocolate-covered candy frog is unofficially introduced in level 738, due to redesigning. *Immovable blockers on conveyor belts are unofficially introduced in level 731, due to redesigning (specifically sachets and two-layered icings). Levels Marshmallow Mountains is a somewhat easy episode. However, it has two hard - very hard levels: and . Both levels 734 and 735 were once painful to even try, but both are now nerfed. Overall, this episode is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Boneyard Bonanza. Gallery Story= Marshmallow Mountains Beginning.png|Before story Marshmallow Mountains End.png|After story Marshmallow Mountains-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Marshmallow Mountains-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 726 Reality new.png|Level 726 - |link=Level 726 Level 727 V2 HTML5.png|Level 727 - |link=Level 727 Level 728 V3 HTML5.png|Level 728 - |link=Level 728 Level 729 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 729 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 729 Level 729 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 729 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 729 Level 730 V4 HTML5.png|Level 730 - |link=Level 730 Level 731 V5 HTML5.png|Level 731 - |link=Level 731 Level 732 V2 HTML5.png|Level 732 - |link=Level 732 Level 733 Reality before.png|Level 733 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 733 Level 733 Reality after.png|Level 733 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 733 Level 734 V5 HTML5.png|Level 734 - |link=Level 734 Level 735 V4 HTML5.png|Level 735 - |link=Level 735 Level 736 V2 HTML5.png|Level 736 - |link=Level 736 Level 737 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 737 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 737 Level 737 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 737 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 737 Level 738 V4 HTML5.png|Level 738 - |link=Level 738 Level 739 V2 HTML5.png|Level 739 - |link=Level 739 Level 740 V3 HTML5.png|Level 740 - |link=Level 740 |-| Champion title= BubbleBilly.png|Champion title|link=Bubblegum Billy |-| Icon= Marshmallowmountains.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Marshmallow Mountains Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *This is the seventh consecutive episode in which there is no dialogue in the story. *Like Candy Factory, Chocolate Barn, Candy Clouds, Jelly Wagon, Wafer Windmill, Crunchy Courtyard, and Toffee Tower, this episode reuses a word already met in the name of a previous episode, Chocolate Mountains. *This episode's name, along with Butterscotch Boulders is the longest to date, totalling 20 letters. *This episode continues the trend of having moves levels. *This is the first episode without candy frogs since their introduction in Cereal Sea. *This is the first episode not to be released on a Wednesday since Cereal Sea. *The bridge is very reminiscent of Bubblegum Bridge, the mountain is very reminiscent of the Pudding Pagoda mountain, and the bush is reminiscent of the Sugary Shire bush. *There is currently a banner glitch that causes the name of the episode to be read "Marshmallow Mountai" instead of Marshmallow Mountains. **However, the mountain seems to be different, as there is no cherry at the top. *The release date of this episode was the day before "Halloween" (October 31). *This episode seems to take place near the next episode, since the bushes on the right hand side have blue candies, yellow candy, purple candy and a colour bomb, much like those in Marmalade Meadow. *This episodes shares the same first name with Marshmallow Mire. *This is currently one of only two episodes in the entire game with the word "marshmallow" in its name, with the aforementioned episode being the other one. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Troll Category:Mountain-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)